


Behind blue... What?

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Series: About you [3]
Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Behind blue... what?, Fiona overhears, Ian listening, M/M, Mickey singing and playing guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No one knows what it's like<br/>To be the bad man<br/>To be the sad man<br/>Behind blue eyes</p>
    </blockquote>





	Behind blue... What?

**Author's Note:**

> No one knows what it's like  
> To be the bad man  
> To be the sad man  
> Behind blue eyes

Sathurday, december 9th, Chicago...

"Oí listen this i've been practicing lately"... (mickey say, as Ian put down what he was doing)

"Ok"... (Ian say with a skeptical look as his boyfriend pick a guitar and start playing a tune that he found out familiar)

"It's a song that i believe goes with you"... (he said as he make a pause and start all over)

"No one knows what it's like  
To be a bad man  
To be a sad man  
Behind blue eyes" 

"Wait"... (Ian said with a eyebrown raised)

"What?" (Mickey as with doubt in his face)

"Remind me why you think this song goes with me?"... (Ian ask with doubt in his face, more than what his boyfriend had minutes ago)

"Well it's obviously"... (Mickey said snorting) "it's about your blue eyes" (he said after a quick pause)

"I don't have blue eyes... My eyes are green" (he say as he looks as his boyfriend with attention)

"Actually you have hazel eyes", "so it changes with your mood or the weather" (fiona say as she enters to the room holding a basket of dirty clothes)

"Anyone has some dirty clothes that needs washing?" (fiona ask)

At that Ian look at what he was previously doing and then look at his boyfriend

"Yeah, this" (Ian hands a bag of dirty clothes he was collecting before Mickey start singing)

"That's all?" (fiona ask)

Ian was about to answer but, at that he looks at his boyfriend with a smirk which he only understands.

"Mick, let me" (as he put aside Mickey's guitar, makes Mickey raise his arms as Ian take off Mickey shirt, smelling it before adding ir to the dirty clothes basket)

"okay"... (fiona say as she leaves the room getting the memo)

"Don't do too much noise, debbie it's studying downstair, i don't want her virgin ears to suffer with your shouts" (says looking at her brother) "and Mickey"... (fiona say raising her eyebrown as pointing at him with her finger) "don't shout obcenities, neither call my brother a... Sexy cream carrot, they might not know what that means" (pointing at downstair where debbie and carl are) "but i know and i don't want that on my head all day nor dream about that at night okay" (fiona said, almost shouting that last part)

"Ok" (both guys replied) as fiona left the room closing the door behind as the two guys started to take off eachother clothes and enjoy of a long, almost quiet, hot sex session.


End file.
